Cinco Puñaladas
by Shirley Vulturi
Summary: Helena Ravenclaw decide contar una leyenda la noche de Halloween, para los alumnos de Hogwarts. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabe, es que el relato que cuenta de tan distante manera, es en realidad su historia: la trágica historia de su muerte.


**Escrito para la Trama 03 de Halloween en el foro de rol Giratiempos, por mí, Iris/Shirley.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo he jugado con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

_**Cinco puñaladas.**_

* * *

Las historias de amor siempre han sido muy bonitas, ¿verdad? Príncipes que rescatan a princesas en apuros, caballeros que matan a bestias indescriptibles por sus damas... pero no todas tienen un final feliz.

_La voz de Helena Ravenclaw, conocida como la Dama Gris, se escucha con claridad por todo el salón. Sus ojos vagan desde un alumno a otro, con la mirada triste de quien está apunto de contar una historia que desea olvidar. Toma aire, aunque no lo necesita, para comenzar con su relato. En el último momento, sus ojos se fijan en los del fantasma que está en la mesa de Slytherin, que también la observan._

Yo os voy a relatar una leyenda que se cuenta en muchas pueblos de Albania, donde los niños no se atreven a entrar a los bosques oscuros cuando anochece.

Dicen, que hace muchos años, una joven escapó de su casa en una noche de otoño. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada de lo que podría ocurrir si la descubrían. No llevaba víveres, ni mantas, ni nada que pudiera servirle para un viaje. Estaba ella sola, frente a un bosque desconocido. Valiente como pocas veces, se adentró en él sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en lo que podría pasar una vez escondida en las profundidades del bosque.

Dicen, que estaba huyendo de un enamorado al que no correspondía. Que el hombre en cuestión la amaba con todo su corazón y estaba obsesionado con ella. Pero la joven no lo amaba de la misma manera y se había visto obligada a abandonar su casa en mitad de la noche para escapar de él.

Dicen, que el hombre la siguió, que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario. Él también se adentró en el bosque aquella noche, tan valiente o tan estúpido como la mujer a la que amaba, dependiendo del punto de vista. Decidido a encontrarla, no paró de buscar a la joven, cortando toda zarza en su camino, matando todo animal que se le interpusiera, no haciendo caso a la cordura que intentaba guiarlo bien.

Dicen, que cuando la encontró, la mujer se negó a volver con él a casa. Que intentó escapar, pero el hombre trató de convencerla.

—Vuelve conmigo, amada mía, y viviremos felices para siempre, te lo prometo. —le decía.

Pero ella no accedió a sus deseos. Le dijo que quería vivir sola, sin compañía. Le pidió que lo comprendiera, que si tanto la amaba, la dejara cumplir su sueño y tal vez años después podrían ser viejos amigos.

Dicen, que el hombre no atendió a razones y que su grito de rabia resonó por toda aldea cercana al bosque. En un arrebato de furia, sacó el puñal que llevaba bajo la túnica y amenazó con él a la joven. Ella, asustada, retrocedió hasta que se chocó con un árbol. Paralizada por el terror, no pudo hacer nada cuando su enamorado le asestó cinco puñaladas en el pecho.

Dicen, que los gritos de la joven se escucharon a medianoche; que los cuervos salieron volando de los árboles del bosque y, enfadados por el trágico destino de la mujer, se desquitaron entrando a las casitas de las aldeas de alrededor e intentando sacar los ojos de todo al que encontraban. Que la luna se tornó roja y que los graznidos de los cuervos amortiguaron los siguientes gritos.

Dicen, que el hombre, al ver la atrocidad que había cometido, tiró el puñal al suelo y tomó en brazos al cadáver de su amada. Que lloró su muerte durante horas, hasta poco antes de que el sol saliera de nuevo. Que justo antes de apuñalarse a sí mismo como castigo por su crimen, la besó en los labios y pronunció dos palabras:

—Para siempre.

_El Barón Sanguinario susurra las palabras al mismo tiempo, lejos de las miradas de los demás, oculto en la penumbra. La Dama Gris lo vuelve a mirar y ve en su rostro fantasmagórico una mueca de tristeza. Alza la cabeza, orgullosa, y concluye su relato:_

También dicen, si te acercas a un bosque en Albania la vigésima noche de otoño, puedes oír los gritos de la mujer y los lamentos del hombre. Y que por mucho que el hombre llorara, ella nunca,_ nunca_, lo perdonaría.

* * *

**Corto, no se debería considerar un one-shoot... aunque tampoco un drabble. Es el término intermedio con un nombre que ahora mismo no recuerdo...**

**Espero que os haya gustado la breve historia y que me digáis que os ha parecido :)**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
